


Everything You've Ever Known

by negatiive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, Angel Castiel, Angels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apocalypse, Big Brother Gabriel, Big Brothers, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Comfort/Angst, Fallen Angels, Gen, Heaven, Hell, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Little Brother Castiel, Little Brother Sam, Little Brothers, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Other, Perdition, Post-Hell Dean, Righteous Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negatiive/pseuds/negatiive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe and Cas were very close during Gabriel's time in Heaven. With Gabriel and Lucifer fallen from grace and God taking leave without his two weeks notice, Heaven is left in chaos. On the other hand, that's nothing compared to the devastation and abandonment felt by Castiel. He manages to contain his grief and get himself together; that is, until he's assigned charge of the Righteous Man.<br/>A series of shorts. Reader discretion is advised. I will update the tags/warnings as I write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first fic posted on Archive of Our Own. Critique and advice would be greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoy. I plan to make it a series of shorts and alter the plot from previous seasons in both small and big ways.

**Several thousand years before Christ.**

**Heaven.**

"Hey, Cas. Cassie. It's okay. 'S okay." Gabriel murmurs, though he doubts the words himself. "Daddy's just gone on a little vacay, a'right? He'll be back. He loves you. He loves us." Little did the Archangel know, as he crushed his younger brother against his torso and whispered comforting nothings into his ear, millennia would pass between now and the time he saw his Father again. If that ever did occur.

Funnily enough, the Angel Gabriel seemed to be taking His leave of absence quite well. While his brothers and sisters were lost and confused, running around in the havoc He has left them in, Gabriel was trying to clean it up. Or, rather, clean up the portion that mattered.

Castiel lay crumpled in his lap, his soul gnarled and devastated beyond recognition. But maybe, just maybe, Gabriel could fix his baby brother; The only thing in Heaven that Gabriel saw promise in. Yes, he loved his family, he loved them more than anything. But Cas was different. God had made this little speck of grace so different, so special.

"Gabe... Gabe." Castiel sobbed, his wings trembling and his voice a mere squeak. It was odd how he did that. _Cried._ Such a human thing. Castiel's sadness let him realize just how delicate his brother was. Most of the Angels felt panic or abandonment. But Cas, Cas was sad. And Gabriel was numb. There was nothing to it. They were the black sheep of the family, he was sure. Gabe could see the way they looked at them, as if expecting something.  _Anything._ Could they sense it, the emptiness? The doubt, or the anxiety... No. Of course they couldn't. They didn't suspect a thing.

They don't  _know._ They could  _never_ understand. The sensations running up and down his spine when no one was around, the unexpected ruffling of his wings from time to time. The itching feeling to just...  _jump._ To let the mortal world consume him, to let it accept him as the frightened child he was. He felt weak; doomed to fall above all else. The little orphan angel, with the yearning not simply to shed his halo, but to cease his older brothers' fighting. To prevent their rampage before it spiraled out of control, before the effects became catastrophic. Gabriel could no longer withstand the fault and the rage that fueled Michael and Lucifer, no matter their good intentions. He could not stand by and watch his family crumble from the inside.

But then there was Cas. And no, Gabe couldn't burden his younger sibling with that knowledge, would never enable so much dread in such a pure and delicate creature. He should not leave him like this, without his big brother by his side. After all, Gabe had already taken Castiel under his wing and developed such a profound bond with the Angel that it seemed hard enough as it was to let go. But, in the end, he could never be strong enough for the both of them. Looking back now, he would never have left him vulnerable and alone.

 _There's no turning back now,_ he thought, spiraling  toward the wide and welcoming expense of earth below him.

The youngest archangel had fallen from grace.

He'd left  _everything._

 _Even_ Castiel.


	2. Centuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein the Angel Castiel is alone. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys enjoy it if I actually added Destiel, instead of just an implied relationship? Let me know. Also, would you guys like to see this become a detailed story about the Apocalypse, or kind of like 'what you don't see' from seasons four-to-present?

**Several thousand years before Christ - two thousand and eight years after death.**

**Heaven.**

The Angel Castiel spent his days either alone or with Balthazar. It was not ideal, he supposed, but 'Zar looked up to him like no one else ever had. He tried so hard to be good, so hard to make his brothers proud. So, Castiel let him in. They'd spend their days playing together, and when Cas wanted to be by himself, Balthazar would let him be.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't think about Gabriel often, but as the centuries ticked by, it became easier to put his responsibilities first. He committed himself to his regiment and devoted his time to humanity; something he knew Gabriel would be proud of. His older brother had loved humanity with a passion. Perhaps that was why he decided to join them.

As time progressed, Castiel developed more and more of an attachment to the humans. Watching and learning from them not only made Castiel feel closer to Gabe, but it gave him purpose. Even when things got bad on Earth, Castiel remained faithful. While the events of the cosmos played out before him, Cas never once considered that one day he'd want to join the humans, too, but he did consider leaving Heaven. In his mind, they were two different things. Even with several millennium to think about it, Castiel still could not decide. He didn't know why, and he didn't know why not. He questioned existence, his purpose, his relationship with his family. Which, outside of Uriel, Balthazar, and Anna, was very insignificant.

He thought maybe Lucifer was right. Humanity was flawed, and its ranks murderous, but weren't they as well? Who were the Angels to decide who was perfect and who was not? Yet still, as he looked to the masses, he saw what God saw in them; the same promise Gabriel had seen. They both created and survived catastrophe, were both relentless and lazy. Altogether, they were God's creation, they were marvelous.

The other Angels, however, did not think so. They did not share Castiel's passion, and they could not experience what it was like to be human. So they could not understand. At times, Castiel thought maybe he understood. He'd undergone emotion. Was it the same, for them? Did they, too, experience the same amount of the sadness and desperation Castiel had felt? Perhaps it was different, more intense, but he couldn't know for sure. What he did know was that he, unlike the majority of Angels, knew what it was like to be happy or sad, instead of content or chaotic. And he was an outcast for it. Different.  _Cursed._ Doomed to fall, only because of his independence. His family was no longer much of a family.

Perhaps this new assignment could help take his mind off of him. Currently, it was to rescue a man from Hell. It seemed peculiar, at first, but Cas assumed this  _Righteous Man_ was important, so he agreed to it. _Winchester._  Could be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, we're on Wattpad! See the end notes to get the link.


	3. Lose It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is at a crossroads. No, literally. And for once, he isn't there to summon a demon.

**Friday, twenty-first of September, 2008.**

**Tucson, Arizona.**

**Vengeful spirit.**

 

Dean is at a crossroads. No, literally. And for once, he isn't there to summon a demon. It's actually very mundane, Dean thinks. Just sitting in the grass on the side of the main road, with the sounds of early-morning Tucson behind him. Sammy had insisted he take on 'Eugene' alone because Dean could barely  go to the bathroom without zoning out, so he was no use on a hunt. Dean's thoughts weren't on his brother, for once in his life. He was busy contemplating whatever the hell had sprung him out of Hell. It had been close to two weeks, and they were nowhere closer to figuring out what this sonovabitch was. He claimed to be an 'Angel of The Lord', but Dean still doubted that.

As the elder Winchester watched the dandelions tremble with the passing of each car, he wondered  _why_ Castiel had rescued him. There was no way he'd done it out of the goodness of his heart. Or 'because God commanded it'. Yeah, sure. And Dean was no saint; he didn't  _deserve_  to be rescued.

Dean remembered Hell. He even remembered being saved, or at least parts of it. The searing pain, the feeling of weightlessness... The enraged onlookers watching as he rose from the Pit. Their screams...

 _No._ He couldn't let himself feel guilty about that.  _You can't save everyone._ And yet, he'd tortured them. He'd actually gone dark, if only for a little while. So, why did he let himself enjoy this? He allowed himself to feel the grass beneath his fingers, the wind against his face. He didn't deserve it. Not one bit.

It wasn't until he felt an icy weight land in his lap that he regained full consciousness. Sammy was standing next to him, uncapping a frozen water bottle. "Hey, Jerk. Miss me?"

Dean nodded and looked away as Sam took a swig. "Sure thing, Bitch. Just thinkin' 'bout how much of a pain you are."

" _Aww,_ he loves me. Anyways, let's get this show on the road. We've got to get back to Sioux Falls. Unless, of course, you're too busy crying to see Bobby."

"Huh? Oh." Dean touched his fingers to his cheek and felt the damp residue of tears. "Shut up."

Dean rose to his feet and proceeded to pull Sam's hair before hopping back into the Impala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, we're on Wattpad! See the end notes for the link.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to make this a series of shorts and focus on an AU I've been working on. It takes place in the late 1900's (haven't decided between 70's or 80's). I think you'll like it. 
> 
> Remember; We're on Wattpad!  
> http://www.wattpad.com/myworks/39590879-everything-youve-ever-known


End file.
